


I'll be seeing you

by aftereighteen



Category: Swimming RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 07:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/632056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aftereighteen/pseuds/aftereighteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan's figured out where his glasses went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll be seeing you

“I see you.”

“Oh, hi baby, how are you? Retirement’s great, thanks for asking. How’s training?”

“I don’t need those glasses to see, MP, but I was wondering where they went.”

“You may want to revise that.”

“And you’d better not be... hold on, what?”

“You may want to revise that statement,” Michael reiterates slowly. He can hear the two gears inside Ryan’s head creaking.

“Why?” is all Michael gets in response.

“Because these have been glued to my face for months. As in, since the last time I was at your place. I was wondering when you’d notice.”

“Well if you’d get a clue and realise that Twitter and Instagram, like, talk to each other, Mike...” Ryan mutters.

Michael blinks. “Wow. Maybe geek glasses really do suit you.”

“Fuck you!” Ryan throws back indignantly.

“Chance would be a fine thing,” Michael grumbles.

“Oh don’t start with that. You know where I’m at, I’m not the one running all over the world just because I can now.”

“That’s because you can’t,” Michael reminds him. “It was your choice to carry on, Doggy.”

“Yeah, it was, because we can’t all afford to retire at twenty seven, Michael,” Ryan retorts. “There are worse ways to make a living.”

Michael snorts. “Yeah, like selling your soul to E!”

“Oh you want to go down that road, do you?” Ryan scowls at the phone. “I tell you what, if I have to pimp myself out for a second season to support you because you gamble your millions away at the poker table and wind up on my couch...”

“Shall we wait and see if anyone watches your show first before you start talking about season two?” Michael cuts in.

“Low blow, dude,” Ryan replies quietly. Michael winces, knowing he’s hit a nerve. “I love how everyone ignores the fact that you’re doing a reality show too.”

“Yours is on E!” Michael emphasises the channel again. “The Kardashians are on fucking E!, Ryan. Do you know how that looks?”

“Yeah, like I actually want people to watch me and the network think they will too,” Ryan tells him. “Because, unlike you, I still want to make sure people know about our sport. Nobody watches the fucking Golf Channel, Mike. How is that raising the profile of swimming?”

“Is this because you’re still pissed that you had a bad round yesterday?”

Ryan doesn’t answer. He wanders to the edge of the pool, sticking his foot out and trailing a toe through the water idly. Part of him wants to hang up, give Michael the silent treatment, but he’s never been good at that. 

“I love you,” Ryan tells Michael firmly. 

“I know,” Michael murmurs, but he doesn’t say it back.

They don’t say anything for a couple of minutes and Ryan’s about to give up when Michael finally speaks up.

“I’ll bring your glasses back next week.”

“You can keep them,” Ryan says, “they look good with your hats.”

“But...”

“And it’ll be good to see them on you in person,” Ryan finishes.

Michael smiles. “It’ll be good to see you too.”


End file.
